Earth
by nylathelioness
Summary: Years after the Giant War, rumors of a new rising whispers through the trees. Between frequent attacks on half-bloods across the country, a strange girl appears with powers strong enough to put an end to the turmoil.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey y'all… I'm back. Don't worry, I didn't abandoned the story and don't intend on doing so, but the school year got a bit out of hand between exams and work load, but now it's summer!_

 _Anyways, these next three chapters are rewrites and have been reposted (and I'm hoping to get the rest of the story up on a somewhat consistent schedule). As I was going through the editing, I realized details were not lining up :( and I failed to explain certain things (whoops) but now it's ready to go, so enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: All rights to PJO or related material go to Rick Riordan,** _except for my OC's … 'cause I'm a little attached to them_

 _**_ chapter names by Sleeping at Last "Earth"

 **Chapter 1: I dig til my shovel tells a secret**

Someone once told me that the life of some are harder than others. The life of a demigod is no exception. Like some, my story started out simple, easy. I missed the second Titan and Giant War. Although none of the stories I heard prepared me for what was to come.

Ever since I was little, my grandfather told stories of honorable warriors and brave soldiers, sinister forces and the cunning heroes who raced to stop them. _Everyone holds that kind of strength inside them_ , my grandfather would say, _You have that strength. The blood of the gods runs through your veins._

See, my family is ancient, literally. We come from a long line of half bloods, nymphs, heroes, gods, etcetera. We are deeply entwined in ancient history; Greek, Roman, you name it. My grandfather isn't a demigod, nor my aunt, uncle or father. Pretty much all that ancient blood I talked about, almost doesn't exist, with those ancestors living a long, long time ago. Nevertheless, I was always raised to always respect the gods of old times.

My name is Elisabeth Laskaris. I'm a bit of a nobody who's been living with my grandparents ever since my father has been on tour for the last year and a half. My grandfather owns a large estate. Dozens of acres of bellowing green grass overlooking glass ponds and and tall swaying pines. Gleaming silver gates stand guard before a long gravel road, leading up to a modest mediterranean style house. Behind it, a dusty stable, filled with horses of great strength and speed.

Most of my days were spent running across the seemingly endless fields with my cousins: Daisy, Brady and their step brother Arnold. They live twenty minutes down the road and often come to the house. Daisy and Brady's mother is nearly nonexistent, the only proof being my cousins themselves. Their father, Uncle Vernon, was a stern man, ruling his house with an iron fist. His current wife, Julia, cold hearted and jealous, with the notion that her children are to be the best at everything. The only take away you need to know is that she hates me, and my uncle doesn't exactly get along with my father.

Despite our parents feuds, we live normal, happy lives. We climb trees, play in the hayloft, ride horses, watch scary movies, share secrets, basically normal kid stuff. Everything was perfect…

… that was until the styr knocked on our door, beginning the craziest story of my life.

It all started one fine summer morning. It was the first time in months that we were all able to enjoy a family breakfast. My dear grandmother made her famous swedish pancakes, and even Aunt Julia stepped up with an unfortunately tasteful platter of deviled eggs. Lucky her I was hungry. We were laughing over a poorly delivered joke by Arnold when a brisk knock echoed through the house. The room went silent. We were definitely not expecting guests. My grandfather opened the oak door to find a styr trembling there. He was a nervous creature, just under five feet with stick straight brown hair and an oversized green t-shirt.

"Are you the Laskaris residences?" He asked in a timid voice.

"Yes," answered my grandfather with a hint of caution.

"I was sent from Camp Half-Blood," he replied, his hooves pawing at the ground, "for three demigods."

A gasp went up from the table as Aunt Julia stood up. She only got so far as to open her mouth before Uncle Vernon pulled her back down, his head lowered in shame. The four of us kids peered around the corner in awe and disbelief. My grandfather, on the other hand, gave a small sigh. Somehow he knew that this day would come.

We invited the styr in and offered him some blueberry pancakes, which he quickly nibbled on, eyes darting around the room. My grandfather stared at the styr with an unreadabe gaze. The only sounds in the room was the great clock, _tick, tock, tick._

"Well," my grandfather said after some time, "pack your bags."

The four of us dashed upstairs, landing in my room on the upper right side. For some reason, we all subconsciously choose my room as a meeting place. Perhaps because it had the best view, overlooking the paddocks and the back half of the property.

"What are we going to do?" asked Daisy, flopping onto my bed which was obnoxiously centered in the middle of my room.

Brady punched the bedpost, "What do you mean? We go of course!"

"It's not like we have a choice," I reasoned.

Daisy picked her nails, "But what about the monsters?" My stomach dropped. This could actually be dangerous.

"We get to learn how to use swords." Brady picked up a lightsaber from under my bed and twirled it around. "Like real swords. And knives. And spears."

"Sounds like fun," Arnold sulked. I felt bad.

"Not as much fun without you, HP," I told him. He shrugged. "Well, we better pack."

I pushed them out of my room and began filling a small duffle bag. With in a few minutes we were all downstairs. Saying goodbye wasn't easy. The next thing we knew, Daisy, Brady, the styr and I were in a taxi zooming away from our ordinary life towards a great adventure ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Swear to the earth that I could keep it**

"Woah," breathed Daisy, her nose smushed to the window.

We rounded a hill, revealing the Athena Parthenos, and next to it, a pine tree with a dragon curled around the trunk. A faint golden glow came from one of its branches. It wasn't until we climbed to the top of the hill that we got a good view of the place. Camp Half-blood was a sight. Demigods fighting in the arenas, some climbing a wall that appeared to have lava flowing from it (I could feel Brady's smile growing at this point).

"I bet you'd fall off the first five feet," I whispered in his ear. He turned and shot me a nasty glare.

The styr (whose name we learned was Herbert) lead us to a four story house. It reminded me a little of my father's little farmhouse. A man in a wheelchair and a girl in armor met us on the front porch.

"Welcome back Herbert," the man said, "I see your mission was a success."

"Mmm hmm. There were monsters all over the place. I was nearly face to face with a group daemons on just outside the city before I picked these three up!" Herbert exclaimed waving his hands around frantically.

"Fresh meat." said the girl said to us. She had short choppy brown hair tied back by a bright blue bandana and wore black ripped jeans, muddy brown combat boots matching her beaten up armor.

"Excuse you." Daisy crinkled her nose.

The girl with choppy hair snorted.

"Eh, hem." the man talking to Herbert cleared his throat. "I am Chiron, camp director and this here is one of our senior counselors, Clarisse. Why don't you three come on inside."

"Well that was…" started Daisy at a loss of words.

"Educational?" I suggested, blinking a few times allowing my eyes re-adjust to the sunlight.

"Yeah."

"That was hilarious!" laughed Brady

The orientation video we watched in the farmhouse, called the Big House, was entertaining to say the least. When I typically think of orientation, I think of someone thoroughly explaining something, not a shaky camera following around some weird curly, brown haired boy making an absolute fool of himself. Chiron mumbled something about it being a parting gift from Apollo when he left camp.

"Listen up, newbies," Clarisse barked, "dinner is in twenty and since you haven't been claimed yet, you all get the privilege of sitting at the Hermes table."

Dinner was a complete disaster. It's not dramatic at all to say Aunt Julia would have had a heart attack if she had seen the state of the table. Food was everywhere, kids were laughing and snorting and falling off the bench. Brady joined in on the fun, but I kept my head down low. I've been the 'new kid' enough times to know not to make a fool out of myself, though I don't know if that would matter in this situation.

Later that night, along with many others, we sat around a large, multicolored bond fire. The singing and the half burnt smores was the first good impression I had of the camp so far.

 _Not bad,_ I thought to myself, _not bad at all._

A gasp shook me from my thoughts. Every was staring at us. More specifically, Daisy and Brady. Floating above both of their heads was a gold circle, inside a dove. Both had just as surprised faces. Brady's face morphed into a pained contortion, looking like he was going to pass out.

Chiron trotted forward. "All welcome Daisy and Brady Laskaris, children of Aphrodite."

To be honest, I was half expecting, half hoping, my godly parent to claim me, but nothing happened. I looked a Chiron.

"Not everyone is claimed immediately. Sometimes they wait for when the child proves themselves worthy. You can stay in the Hermes cabin for now."

I nodded and followed him to the cabins.

My first impression wasn't great.

When I first walked in, I realized that I had never truly understood the word disorganized. Clothes were thrown everywhere, papers and random items were scattered across the floor, bunk beds were unmade and the kids were unruly.

"Hey, I'm Patt, the head counselor." He said introducing himself. I remembered him from the table. "And this here is Sarah." He gestured to his left where a short stubby girl stood. Her brown hair stood up in all directions and her chocolate eyes was as rich as her skin. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'll show you where you can sleep." She led me to an empty bunk bed. As I put my stuff down, she yammered on about the daily schedule, which I didn't listen.

I didn't sleep well that night and I had to keep my bag under my pillow to keep the younger kids from stealing it. The next morning, I met up with Daisy at breakfast before splitting off with our own cabins. I was completely exhausted after a day of archery, obstacle courses, kayaking and arts and crafts. I quickly found I just just as good on a pegasus as I was on a regular horse. The Hermes kids were fun, but tricky. They set up pranks and traps all over camp.

I still wasn't claimed after the first week. Chiron kept telling me not to worry, but there wasn't a single kid in camp who wasn't claimed. Eventually it didn't bother me anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Brush off the dirt**

"Hey that's my hair brush!"

"No, get your own!"

"Has anyone seen my left shoe?"

 _Ugh_. I groaned and turned over, pulling the pillow further over my head, trying to ignore the mayhem of the morning. Patt's voice overrode the rest, attempting to sort out the confusion. Sleeping in was less of a luxury and more of a survival tactic. I could hide under my blankets a pillow much like a turtle in its shell and avoid being run over by big feet. Okay, so not my best analogy. Suddenly a large mass fell on me, and a sharp elbow dug into my thigh.

"Ouch!" I pull the covers off my head, blinking away the sunlight trickling in through the windows, to find Casper struggling to get up.

"She's up," he exclaimed.

"Get off." I gave him a shove, and he landed with a thump on the dusty, wood floors.

 _Well, I'm definitely awake now._ I sat up, grabbing the closest article of clothing out of my bag, which happened to be a bright orange, Camp- Half Blood shirt, along with a somewhat clean pair of socks. I pulled it over it over my tank top before reaching down for where my shoes are supposed to be. I found one under the bed, and another was in the hands of Macy.

"That one's mine," I said snatching it out of her hand.

"Where are mine then?" She threw her hands in the air.

I sauntered over to Patt, smoothing wrinkles out of my shirt.

"Looks like someone's not in a good mood this morning, eh eh," he teased.

"It's not my fault everything is constantly falling apart." He frowned at me.

I flipped my head down, making an extra effort to hit him with my gold curls, before tying it up in a messy bun.

"Hey, watch it. Alright, everyone ready? Let's go."

Slowly the cabin filed out the door. Patt had come down to the conclusion that unless everyone was forced out of the cabin at a somewhat decent hour, we would never make it to anything. When it comes to getting ready for the day, we are almost worse than the Aphrodite kids.

"Patt. Hey Patt! Wait up!" A lean, dark figure came jogging up the trail.

"Good morning, Aubrey," Patt grinned.

"Hi Lisa," she smiled and waved at me. She had a habit of making up terrible nicknames for people. They weren't even funny, just bad.

Not wanting to engage in a conversation with them, I fell back next to Casper. Although they weren't officially dating, they hung out as more than most couples at camp. I could see why she liked him, fun personality, not to mention he look good, with an athletic build, chiseled jawline and floofy, light brown hair that was often gelled back. She was the complete opposite of him, with bright pink and purple curls and a free willed spirit. They would make the perfect couple, but the poor guy can't take a hint, despite Aubrey's constant attempts. _Ugh!_ I am hanging out with Daisy too much.

"Elisabeth, look," Casper pulled on my shorts, "look at what I found!"

He held up a squirming creature in his hand. It was black and round, no bigger than my finger nail.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a roly poly," I told him. "Watch."

I touched the bug's shell and he rolled up into a ball. Caspers eyes widened in surprise.

"I wanna find more!" He bent back down into the dirt and began picking up any bug that crossed his path, much like any typical eight year boy.

He continued to play with the poor bug throughout breakfast much to Patt's dismay. I was in the middle of digging it out of Casper's pancake soup when a group of demigods approached our table. I didn't initially mean to eavesdrop, but there was a strange atmosphere to it.

"We've heard about your little project," one guy with glasses said.

"Yeah, and we want in," said another. He was tall and burly, no doubt a child of Hephaestus.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" asked Patt, hiding his devilish smile.

"Oh give it up already." A girl, who kinda resembled a blonde Anne Hathaway, butted in. I recognized her from the Aphrodite cabin. I believe her name Claudia or something like that. It strange seeing her here, as most of the cabin refuse to, quote, interact with ruffians. "We all know you've been planning this all summer. It's sooo obvious. We're not dumb."

"Not everyone," the first boy coughed.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, but we want in."

"You know I can't do that. I need to trust you and quite frankly, I don't. Besides it's a business deal, an investment." Patt said spreading out his hands. "What are you going to bring to the table?"

Sticky hands drew my focus from the conversation. As soon as I turned around disaster struck. Casper, leaning on me for support, gently placed the roly poly on Claudia's arm. I reached out to quickly swipe it, but a moment too soon.

"What is that?" Claudia screamed. She flailed around, running into other tables. "Eww! Get it off, get it off!"

"Please tell me it's not a spider," cried the boy with glasses, jumping on to the table.

"Let me get it," shouted and Aries kid, pulling a club from his belt.

Meanwhile Casper was laughing maniacally as the tables were overturned and food flew through the air.

"Casper!" I scolded.

"Uh oh!"

He bolted out of the pavilion and across camp. I chased after him. I nearly caught him twice before he made a sharp left into the stables.

"Now that's just great," I sighed and pulled open the doors.

The stables were strangely quiet. The late morning sun filtered through windows covered in cobwebs. The smell of warm wood and sweet hay reminded me of the stables back home. The only difference is the feathers spinning through the air. I walked down the aisle of stalls.

"Now where are you?" I muttered.

" _Check the rafters."_

I turned around expecting someone behind me, but the space was empty. "Who said that?" I turned and looked at a chocolate pegasus next to me.

 _Hey look, she understood me!_

"Wait you talk?" I asked.

 _She understood me!_ The pegasus whined, panic in his eyes. He backed up in his stall. Hmm, I guess pegasi can talk.

"Wait, wait, don't do that." I said, trying and failing to put him at ease.

 _She's just like that kid, what was his name?_ A white pegasus wondered

 _Oh yea, the one who Blackjack hung around. You related to him?_ Another said.

I wasn't sure of who he was talking about. "Umm.. no?"

The pegasi began muttering amongst themselves.

"You know what, I think I'm just gonna go…" None of them looked up.

I climbed up the ladder to the hayloft.

"Casper, I know you're up here." I crossed my arms. "Come on, everyone's waiting for you."

A blonde head popped up from out behind some bales.

"You ruin the fun," Casper complained as he climbed towards me.

"Well, don't misbehave then," I said, picking pieces of straw off his back.

"What can I tell you, it's in my blood." Casper pounded his chest.

We climbed back down, and left the stables.

"Patt is waiting for us on the courts." I told him.

"Race you!"

"Not again.." I sighed and took off after him again.

We sprinted past the forge, past the Big House and into the courts. Some of the cabin already started a game of volleyball by the time we got there. Casper immediately jumped into one of the games, earning a number of angry yells. How he has so much energy, I do not know. I joined Sarah and Patt.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. They were staring off into Half-blood hill.

"The hunters are here," Sarah replied. She pointed towards a group of a dozen or so girls making their way towards the Big House.

"Like the Hunters of Artemis?"

"Yup." Patt didn't sound too pleased.

"Why are they here?"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: And Let my Change of Heart Occur**

That night at dinner, the camp was buzzing with excitement. A traditional, "friendly" game of capture the flag was announced by Chiron.

I couldn't help but watch the hunters through dinner. Not in a creepy way or anything like that, rather out of curiosity. They seemed out of place, but at the same time, blended in. They seemed to gleam in the moonlight. Hidden beneath their smooth and sleek appearance was a hunger for adventure and excitement. Their smiles showed it. Part of me wanted to be apart of their conversations, but they seemed very exclusive.

I looked around at the other campers. Mixed and matched. Having just as good of a time. Scorched shirts and jeans covered stains and grass. A disheveled group, yet unique.

"That's Thalia." Patt said in my ear.

My train of thought ran off the tracks. "Huh?"

"The one with the tiara. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

I looked over at the table again. Up at the head sat a stormy girl. She was an unusual mix of punk meets barbie princess doused in silver. Her electric blue eyes were so sharp, they sent shivers running down my back. It took me a second to realise she was staring back. Thalia smiled and I quickly dropped my eyes to my plate. I glanced up a second time, only to find her watching me like a hawk. Needless to say, I avoided that general direction for the rest of dinner.

I was foolish enough to believe that it would be like any of the other silly games we've played all summer. That all went out the window, along with Patt as he snuck out of the cabin to some secret meeting the Athena kids called in the middle of the night. _Strategy_ , they said, _that's what we're missing._ We never have a plan. We've defeated the titans, giants and Romans, we should easily be able to beat a pack of a dozen girls.

The following afternoon, their theory was put to the test.

"So what's the plan boss?" I asked.

"Defence," Patt said, "Stay back, guard the flag, stay out of the hunters way."

"That's not defence," a kid scoffed, "That's busy work."

"Rather be out there getting arrows shot at you, huh Mario?"

"Better than here, standin' around being useless."

"We're not useless. We're setting traps." Patt held up a mess of wire and wood.

"What use is that going to be?" Mario exclaimed.

"I don't know, I didn't come up with the plan. We all need to do our part-"

Mario pointed his bow at Patt. "If you say we are actually making a difference one more time, I'm going to stick this arrow up your..."

"Woah," Aubrey pushed between the two boys. "Knock it off, we have little ears around here."

"Like that's gonna stop him," Patt muttered.

"Oh don't be such a baby," She planted a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. "Play nice, I'll see you after the game."

She sprinted off to join her raiding party.

"Ewww, gross." Casper fake gagged.

"Tell me about it." I said, tying a trip-wire to a bush.

The horn sounded off the start of the game. I sat back and watched as the teams filled into the woods. Daisy and Brady were out there having fun, while I'm here building mud castles. I dusted my hand off and stood up.

"This should be good."

"Okay, I'm bored." Casper complained, falling dramatically into the grass.

Mario threw a rock into the woods. "It's been five minutes."

"How many people do you think are dead?" asked Casper.

"No one's dead." Patt answered. He picked up a pebble and launched it into the woods. "Ha, mine's further."

"We'll see." Mario started into a baseball pitch, but stopped part way.

"I bet three people are captured."

Mario looked at Casper, "Seriously, my little dude? Only three people? I bet there is a whole group captured now." He slammed the rock at a tree. "Does anyone else want to place more bets?"

"What would happen if we actually won?" I asked.

The two stared at me, then began to hysterically laugh.

"You're funny," Patt said between gasps. "It's impossible. At best you'll get a few arrows lodged into you, at worst, well, just ask what happened to William."

"What happened to William?" The two ignored me.

"I bet if I went in there, I could come out unscathed. Nope, not a single mark." Mario boast.

"How much are you willing to bet?" I asked him.

"Twenty drachmas."

"Alright, I'll do it with you."

"What?"

"I've got twenty drachmas back in the cabin, who ever goes furthest into the woods, and doesn't get hurt, gets the whole loot." I smirked at him. He turned to Patt.

Patt shrugged, "She's holding you accountable man."

"Alright, alright, I see what you're doing. Forty drachmas. Winner takes all."

I shook his hand. "Ya ready?"

Patt shook his head, "You guys are crazy. I'll tell you what, who ever get the furthest through hunter territory, will be head counselor for a week."

"All righty, I can do that." Just what I needed, some order among these buffoons. Either way I win. I mean Patt isn't the worst counselor, but he kinda is.

"Ready, set, go." We took off into the deep woods.

Once across, my jog became a walk. I stuck to the areas close to the border of the woods. I recalled the attack plan. They were going to drive the hunters into the center leaving way for two teams to infiltrate around the edges. The babbling of the stream grew fainter, blending into birds and the buzzing of cicadas.

 _Not too bad,_ I though, _Almost peaceful considering I'm in the middle of the bloodiest game._

A blood curdling scream stopped me cold in my tracks.

 _This is how I'm going to die._ The hamster in my mind began running in circles. _I don't wanna die._

I'd like to say I stood my ground, but my legs had a different idea. So I did what any normal human being would do at that point. I took off out of there, but not in the direction of my escape route. I bolted further into the woods, specifically in the direction of the scream. Why? I don't know.

Branches of sharp pines flew at my face and bushes grabbed at my legs, leaving millions of tiny stings. I felt like Snow White as she tore through the dark forest. Mother Nature wasn't as kind this time though. I tripped over a snare and tumbled down a small ravine, putting me right in the middle of three hunters. All three of them had silver bows pointed at my head.

 _Okay, so I'm officially dead now._

"Oh, it's just a stupid squirrel." One said, lowering her bow.

 _Squirrel,_ I thought, _That's not right._

"Why is it always squirrels!" another exclaimed, "I swear some days I'm cursed."

I lifted up my hands. Paws. I had paws. I had paws! I clawed at my face. I have a snout. And a bushy tail. I'm a squirrel!

"Scared of a little squirrel?" A boy taunted. His arms were bound with rope and blood was gushing from a cut across his forehead.

"Shut it or I'll shoot you again." One of the hunters growled.

The first hunter walked up to me. She had crazy curly brown hair, and what could only be the prettiest brown eyes.

"What's wrong with you poor thing?"

"Maybe it's got a concussion."

"Ay! Maldita ardilla! Get out of here. Shoo." Her boot flew towards me, and I scurried to the nearest bush.

I peeked through the leaves and watched the hunters pace around the flag. A thought crossed my mind. _I could stay here and win the bet or I can climb through the trees and snag the flag without anyone noticing._

I climbed up the trunk of the nearest tree and perched on one of the branches. _Okay, here goes nothing._

I backed up slightly, before blasting forward, launching myself into an adjacent tree. I continued doing so until I was above the flag. I dropped down onto it. The flag was much too big to be carried by a squirrel. I imagined myself human again.

Nothing.

I thought harder. _Hands. Legs. Feet._

When I opened my eyes, I was holding the flag in my hands. Human hands! The branch creaked. I looked down as it snapped, sending me tumbling onto the hard ground.

"Get her!" a hunter cried.

I rolled over narrowly missing a silver arrow. I grabbed the flag and jumped to my feet. I dashed across the clearing and leaped into a tree, transforming into a leopard. Tree branches smacked my face as I made my getaway. Silver arrows punchered nearby limbs and trunks.

The trees parted into a madhouse. One of the teams was caught in a losing struggle. Swords clashed off knives and arrows exploded, leaving behind a sulfuric cloud. I missed a branch and slammed full force into a silver figure on a lower branch, sending us both toppling from the trees.

"Sorry," I yelled.

The stream was only a few yards away. With more hunters hot on my trail, I bolted around trees and over shrubs. Arrows whizzed passed my ears. One exploded near my feet, a thin wire shooting from its shaft. It snagged my shoe, pulling off my foot.

 _Didn't need that anyways._

With the last bit of energy I had left, I hurled myself across the river. The hunters stopped their chase. For a single moment nothing happened. Camper erupted in cheers. A horn sounded off in the distance signaling the end of the game.

Thalia came jogging up, stopping right before the stream. She looked at her hunters, than at me, than at the flag in her hands; them, the flag, me, repeating this three times before saying, "Zoe is never going to forgive me."

Patt and Mario ran up to me. "You won!"

I smiled and waved the silver flag over my head.

"I guess I owe you 20," Mario stated.

"Yes you do."

Chiron trotted up with much enthusiasm, "Victory for Camp Half-blood!"

Campers crowded around and a few tired to hoist me onto their shoulders. Before they had the chance to successfully do so, the crowd parted, making way for Thalia. She stood almost a head taller than me and was quite intimidating.

"Congratulations," she said, offering her hand.

I took it with slight hesitation, "Umm, thanks."

"You fight well. If you're ever interested, I'm sure-"

She was cut off by Mario. "We've got her covered. Thank you very much princess."

Thalia looked like she wanted to go for her knife and stab Mario, but instead put her hands up and stepped back.

"Let's hear it for Elisabeth!" Patt cried. He held my hand up. The camp exploded into another round of applause and cheers.

The mood around the campfire that night was celebratorious. Golden flames rose over twenty feet, reaching high into the night sky. Despite the festivities, I didn't stay long. Smores in hand, I walked towards the cabins where Daisy was I was leaving, Thalia approached me again.

"We never finished our conversation."

"I guess we didn't."

"Hey, I was totally serious about joining the hunt. I'm sure Lady Artemis would approve." The offer felt almost unreal. I have also never met a god before. Mr. D hasn't been around much this summer, and the world of Olympus still felt like stories away. There was just too much uncertainty.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm good."

"Is it those two boys?" She asked.

"Mario and Patt?" Thalia nodded. "Eww, no. They're just idiots."

"Most guys are."

"Look, I'm with you. I have absolutely no interest in dating."

"Then what's holding you back?"

I stuffed a hand into my pockets, then looked up at her and shrugged. "I still have family at home. Some are waiting for me and I can't just go off and abandoned them."

Thalia crossed her arms. "Yeah, I get that. Well, take care and have a good night."

"You too."

She turned back to the campfire and I continued down the path to Daisy. It was a brisk evening. The moon sat pale in the sky and the breeze almost made it chilly.

"Do you realize who you were just talking to?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah," I took a bite of my smore.

"Thalia Grace!" she exclaimed.

"So what?"

"What do you mean 'so what?' She's the lieutenant of the hunters. They're so cool."

I choked on a crumb. "Wait, you want to join the hunt."

Her face went red. "No I don't."

"Yes you do." I nudged my elbow into her side.

"Did she ask you to join?" Daisy's voice went quiet.

My stomach dropped. This is something that Daisy wants, and an opportunity I was given but turned down. It didn't seem fair to her. I know she already knows my answer. "Let's not worry about that. Bottom line, we're sticking together and I'm not going anywhere."

I gave her a hug goodnight before parting ways to our respective cabins. I kicked off my shoes and fell into the mattress. I was asleep before hitting the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sold Soon after the** **Appraisal**

The next morning, the Hermes kids got up extra early. I didn't think that was possible. They were definitely planning something. I elected to ignore it until I found Casper laughing behind a bush near the Ares cabin. I quickly pulled him out, knowing the land around the cabin was mined.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Waiting." He sat back down in the dirt.

"Why?"

"Because the Aries cabin broke the pact and let other cabins in on the project."

"What project?" I've been hearing about it, but everyone has refused to tell me what it is.

"No project," he smiled. He picked up a nearby stick and tossed it at the cabin door.

"They're gonna kill you." I hoisted him up from the ground. I wanted answers and not to have to dance around a little child. No better place to get information then the ringmaster himself. "Come on."

After promising my dessert to Casper for the next two weeks (and yes, I did pull the 'I'm head counselor for the week' card, but that evil spawn didn't listen), he led me straight to Patt. He, along with numerous other campers, were squatting in the strawberry fields close to the camp border. The sun was still low and the air was cool, but stagnant. Despite the poor lighting, the fields glowed under the soft navy skies.

"What are you doing?" I sat down next to Patt. He was intensely concentrating through a pair of binoculars.

"Surveying," he said without looking up. He swept across the line of the border then turned to me. "Good, you're here. I could use you."

"Use me for what? Casper, what is he talking about?"

"Wait, Casper?" Patt shot up. "What are you doing here. You're supposed to be watching the Aries cabin!"

Casper pointed a little finger at me. "It was Elisabeth. She did it. She said I have to listen to the counselor. She's abusing her powers."

I threw my hand in the air. "I did none of the sorts!"

Patt looked as if he wanted to kick Casper across the border and let the monsters have him. But instead he just shook his head and turned back to surveying. "It doesn't matter. We already have a little surprise set up for them at breakfast."

A girl and a boy, both covered in dirt and black powder, approached us. "Everything is in place." The boy said. "All we need to do now is connect it."

"Great. Carri, tell the others it's go-time." The girl nodded and sprinted across the fields. "Mark, grab me that bag."

"Go-time for what? You still haven't told me what's happening."

Patt reached into a small black duffle bag and pulled out an iphone.

"Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Wifi," he replied.

Bringing wifi into camp. It was so stupid. I started laughing. "That's what you've been doing this whole time? This is the dumbest thing I've heard of." Finally something exciting is actually happening. "But count me in."

"If anyone was going to do it, we might as well be at the top of the game. Plus, we can charge for the usage." Patt whispered the last part in my ear.

"Alight, I see. But if I'm going to do this, I want in on some of that ka-ching." I rubbed my fingers together.

"Done." He shook my hand.

The morning sky was warming up, burning away clouds. Pink light cast its glow across camp. Off to the left near the Big House, someone waved a green flag.

Patt shoved the phone into my hands. "Do you see that cell phone tower on that hill? That's your target. Take the phone and connect it to the tower's box." He handed me a long wire with jump cables attached to the ends. "After that, open the orange app. That's it."

I looked at the devices in my hand. "Easy. Consider it done."

I crept along the border, keeping low to the ground. The harpies would be watching and more campers would be out. The Athena Parthenos gleamed in the sun. Somehow, I felt as if it was watching me.

I took a deep breath. "Well here goes nothing."

I walked right through the camp borders. Camp Half-Blood disappeared behind me, melting into New York scenery. I stood in the tall grass for a moment. There were no alarms. No gods came screaming down from Olympus. No monster jumped out of the forest. It was quiet except for the occasional car passing by on the small road. For a moment I considered turning back. _Piff, the whole camp would murder me if I did. Besides, a little adventure wouldn't hurt._

I stuffed the wires and phone into my pocket and took off towards the tower. Running never felt more wonderful. For the first time since entering camp, I felt free. There was nothing to worry about. No tight schedule. No idiot campers. No pressure.

I opened my arms wide, imagining myself lighter. My feet lifted off the ground. My theory checked out. I was flying! _Eagles are native in New York, right?_ I soared over the trees and past the road. I circled the cell tower a few times before landing not so gracefully.

"Right. Let's get to work."

I pulled the phone and wires from my pocket. I proceeded to do exactly as Patt instructed. When I was done, I tucked the phone into the box and slammed the door shut. I flew back to camp, landing before the border, and walking through. A few campers cheered as I walked through the fields back to the group.

"It's up."

"Awesome," Patt smiled. "Now let's see if it worked."

He motioned to Mark, who produced a tablet. After a few seconds, Mark said, "Four bars."

Patt gave me a high five and Casper did a big fist pump.

Patt switched off the tablet. "Let's go get breakfast, 'cause I'm starving."

I didn't notice it at first, but as I walked into the dining pavilion, I saw a trough hanging above the entrance. I quickly deduced it was the trap set for the Ares cabin. The Ares cabin was last to arrive (thanks to some super sticky magic tape Casper put up earlier). At the first sight of them, a kid set the trigger, a simple trip wire running across the floor.

"This is going to be fun." I sat back taking a sip of my orange juice. "What's in there anyways?"

"You'll see," replied Mario.

As the Aries cabin approached, another figure beat them to the entrance, knocking the wire. The trough tipped, spilling paint all over Chiron.

A soft snicker passes through the tables.

He calmly wiped the paint off his face and said, "Alright, who did it?"

All hands pointed to the Hermes table.

"To be fair, it was actually meant for the Ares kids," One of the kids said.

Just then, the Ares cabin walked in. When they saw Chiron drenched in bright, neon pink paint they couldn't help but laugh. They were quickly silenced as a second bucket fell, showering all of them with fine glitter.

The remainder of breakfast was an uncomfortable silence, with small giggles going up occasionally. Needless to say, Chiron was not so pleased. After a long lecture, he put the whole cabin on chores for the rest of the day. The Ares kids made sure the plates were extra sticky. Well, that was until Chiron punished them too.

I went along with the chores. The two cabins got a little wild. Spraying each other with sink water, drenching the kitchen, and tossing full garbage bags at one another, along with other stupid stunts. By the end of the day, I was exhausted and smelled like I just took a swim in sewer water. The Hermes kids headed off back to the cabin, but I opted to stay behind and attempt to scrub off the muck off my shoes.

I walked back alone and as I approached the cabins, I could have sworn I heard the Friends theme song playing. A pegasus swooped wildly overhead, followed by a chariot. The chariot burst into flames and went down behind the Zeus cabin. I sprinted over the hill and the cabins came into view. It was a madhouse. Cabins were on fire, spears flew through windows and silver arrows exploded into that awful, smelly gas.

"What have they done now?" A voice startled me from behind. I turned to find Thalia and Clarisse standing behind me.

"Umm, civil war," I offered.

"Great another mess to sort out," Clariesse snarled. "You're cabin is just full of troubles today."

"But I-"

Thalia cut me off. "Elisabeth, go get Chiron," She ordered, pulling out two silver knives. The two rushed down the hill towards the chaos leaving me alone once again.

"I guess I'll just go…" I headed for the Big House. I figured I should also apologize for the paint earlier.

When I got to the Big House, I considered knocking, but the moment seemed too urgent, so I popped my head through the front door.

"Chiron."

No reply.

"Hello? Chiron? Anyone there?"

Again nothing. I pushed the door open and walked into the house. It was mostly dark. I walked down the hallway. Light filtered out from under the door of the meeting room. Muffled voices spoke behind it. I worked up my courage and knocked. The voices stopped.

"Who is it?" Chiron asked.

I popped my head in. "Sorry, is it a bad time? I just need a quick second."

"Not at all Elisabeth, come in," he said.

I walked in and noticed that Chiron's white coat was still stained pink and sparkly. Standing next to him was Dionysus as well as a hunter I didn't recognize. She was easily one of the most beautiful hunters I've seen. She had sharp silver eyes like the stars. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a simple grey dress, and although she looked no older than fifteen, she stood with much authority and grace.

"Elisabeth, I want to introduce you to Lady Artemis." Chiron guestered to the goddess.

 _So that's Artemis. What am I supposed to do? Do I bow? Are you supposed to bow?_ In a hasty decision, I bowed my head. "It's a pleasure to meet you my lady."

"So you're the girl who beat my hunters at capture the flag." She stated.

I froze. _Shoot._ Pure terror shot down my back. Time seemed to stop. I didn't realize I was talking until after I said, "Yes, ma'am," in a small voice.

Artemis let out a soft laugh. Her silver eyes softened, "Don't look so frightened my dear. I-"

She was cut off by a loud explosion. It shook the earth. The lights in the Big House went out. I jumped, accidentally turning myself into puma during the process. The hairs on my back stood straight up. In the dark, through the window, a distant hill sparked.

 _That's not good._ I managed to transform back just as the lights turned back on. _Okay, hopefully no one saw that_.

I glanced around the room. Chiron was alarmed. Dionysus looked startled for a split second but recovered quickly, plastering a bored expression once again across his face. Artemis had her bow drawn and was staring at me strangely.

My heart still beating a million miles an hour, I turned to Chiron. "And that was the second thing. We set up wifi in camp and the cabins had some sort of disagreement and broke some sort of contract, and they all got mad at each other and now I'm pretty sure they just started WWIII," I said in a single breath. Chiron raised his eyebrows. "Also I'm sorry. For the wifi. And also the paint."

"You had a part in that?" He asked.

"The paint? No. The wifi… I may have sorta been the one to actually set it up."

Chiron sighed and rubbed his temples. "Who else is involved?"

"Umm, the Hermes, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite and Ares cabins are the main ones, but nearly everyone... and the hunters." I spoke the last words cautiously.

Artemis muttered a curse under her breath.

"Basically everyone now."

"I better go straighten this out." Chiron said. "Excuse me." He exited the room leaving me alone with the two deities.

I picked at my nails, considering following him.

Artemis placed her hand on my shoulder. _This is how I die._ "How about we go see if we can help him, hmm?"

 _Phew._ I nodded and followed her out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fault Lines Tremble Underneath my Glass House**

Summer came and went. Next thing I knew, I was saying goodbye to the friends I made and returning home. It was quiet back at the house. I didn't see much of Daisy, Brady or Arnold as the school year started. During the few weekends I did see them, we spent most of our precious time hanging out in the hayloft; typically mocking sword fights or shooting targets set up by Daisy.

I was miserable. There was simply nothing to do. The weather didn't help either. Cold winds brought rain, and in turn, transformed our green fields to muddy and icy slush. So riding was out of the question. With the time I did have, I spent attempting to study for finals. I ended up binge watching Netflix instead.

As I sat watching the sheets of ice and rain fall, I wondered to myself if I should have taken Thalia's offer. Right now they are running through the rain, chasing down monsters and living a life without worries, or anything holding them back. Seems much more exciting then sitting here, cramming for history. That's what _Hamilton_ is for, right?

I sighed, dropping my pencil. I let my head fall onto the textbook. I closed my eyes for a few moments. A sharp knock on the door interrupted my peace. For a second it was summer again.

A knock pounded on the door again. Thunder cracked overhead. _Nope, definitely not summer._

"Elisabeth," my grandmother called from across the house, "get the door."

I groaned and got up. I unlocked the oak door and cracked it open. When I looked up, my heart dropped.

Two officers, dressed in green and black uniforms, stood on the porch.

They took off their caps. "Good evening. I am looking for Benedict and Eloise Laskaris. Are they here?" the officer in the black jacket asked.

My blood ran cold.

"Who's at the door?"

I couldn't answer.

"Elisabeth?"

I was frozen on the spot.

An officer stepped forward, "Can we-"

A shrill cry cut through the air. I turned to see my grandmother covering her mouth, eyes filling with tears. She collapsed onto the floor, muttering and shaking her head.

My knees felt weak.

A strong hand clasped my shoulder. My grandfather pulled me close and I collapsed into his embrace.

The officer began, "On behalf of the United States Armed Forces, I express deep regret that your son…"

The ceremony was small. There wasn't much to it.

Shot in combat, they said. It was a simple reconnaissance mission. Wrong place, _wrong time_. A stray sniper.

It was a closed coffin. I didn't get to see his face one last time. Not even as I laid a single sunflower on top.

The following weeks I laid in bed, reliving and rewatching every memory I could conjure. I was sick of it. Sick of feeling miserable. Sick of people giving me looks of pity. Sick of giving excuses as to why I'm ignoring life around me.

I had to get away from here.

I rolled off my bed and slumped onto the floor. I opened my closet and pulled on thick socks, followed by boots and two layers of jackets. I found my winter riding gloves and an old hat in the bottom drawer of my dresser.

I grabbed his dog tags off my desk, and headed for the door. Something told me to stop. I looked back at my desk. Sitting on it was a picture from the summer he was deployed. I carefully took the picture out of the frame. I folded it in half and zipped it up in the inner pocket of my fleece jacket.

I crept out of the house and into the stables. I was greeted happily by two rows of horses.

"I'm not here to feed you guys." I was met with a long line of protests. I haven't decided if understanding horses was a gift or a curse.

I ignored them and saddled a bay gelding. His mane stood up in all different directions, making him look a little scruffy. I guess that is why he was named Ruffian.

I lead him out of the stables and onto a frosted over dirt road. I sent a quick text to my grandmother, explaining to her I was out on a short ride. I stuffed the phone into my parka before mounting.

I guided Ruffian to a back trail. It ran back behind the property and into the forest behind. It was a dreary day, but the first snowfall made the forest look like a winter wonderland. We walked for quite some time, and once I was sure he was warmed up enough, I squeezed him into a trot.

After two miles, I was getting ready to turn around when Ruffian's ears picked up and swiveled around. I pulled him to a halt. A branch snapped on the left. Ruffian shifted nervously. I scanned the tree line. Snow softly floated from branches and a stray red cardinal flew between the trees.

"It's alright buddy. Nothing is there." I rubbed his neck. Ruffian is a normally quiet horse. It would take more than a small noise for him to -

A tree crashed to the right. Ruffian turned tail and bolted, taking me with him.

"Woah, slow down," I urged.

He took a sharp left turn and my foot slipped out of the stirrups. Out of the corner of my eye, a large black beast pounded after us.

"On second thought, run faster!"

This isn't good. I have no weapons on me. How would I even fight it? I've never even seen a real monster until now. I'm too far out to call for help either. I couldn't use my phone either as I was trying to hold onto a frightened horse for dear life.

Ruffian jumped a log. I lost my balance and tumbled into the snow.

"Now that's just great."

I stood up. The creature leapt out in front of me. It snared and raised its paw, lined with long sharp claws. I jumped over the log, but misjudged the height. I fell into the snow just as the creatures paw swept over me.

I didn't take any time to celebrate my luck and ran after my horse. The creature caught my boot and I was slammed into a tree. I half expected to be knocked out, but I was fine.

"I guess helmets really do work."

I grabbed a branch laying by my head. The creatures snout pressed against the side. In one swoop, I hit it with the branch, landing a blow on it's eyes. It howled. Using it's moment of confusion, I ran.

My only focus was to get away. Anywhere.

"Got to get away" my internal voice screamed.

The earth shifted below my feet. It was already hard enough to run through the snow, I don't need an earthquake too. The earth rose around me. Snow and dirt rolled over like a wave, encasing me. I closed my eyes and held my breath. The world went dark.


End file.
